Reticles made of cross lines, a dot, or a combined shape of the cross lines and dot for aiming at a target are used in a scope for a gun sight such as a rifle scope (hereinafter, called “rifle scope”). Examples of the reticles include a reticle with two orthogonal wires in a cross line shape and a reticle provided with a cross or a dot formed by grooves or ink on a glass substrate. However, if the rifle scope with the conventional reticle is used in a dark environment such as during nighttime, it is difficult to secure excellent visibility. Therefore, a configuration for applying a phosphorescent phosphor on the reticle and directing light to that part and a technique for using an optical fiber to guide light to the reticle are proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).